You're Such An Ass
by trunks111
Summary: KakashiObito. Yaoi. Shonen-ai. Obito's liked his best friend from afar for years now. He always steals glances at him. Kakashi notices everything though. One-shot. AU. They're 16. Thanks to my mate Neko Kohen.


He was walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets, he knew he was late. Kakashi would yell at him as he always did. He didn't mind though, he liked hearing Kakashi's voice. His smile started small but became a full fledged grin as he saw his friend standing in down the hall by the doors, waiting for him.

"You're late." Kakashi's voice was cold.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I lost track of time," Obito replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi shook his head, pushing the door open. "You're always late. It's rather annoying."

Obito didn't bother to reply, folding his arms behind his head as he walked beside his friend. He continued to grin as they walked down the street to the apartments two blocks away, they were going to get Rin of course. His grin slipped some when he thought of her. She and Kakashi were an item now. Sometimes, it made him sad to know he would never get Kakashi as more than a friend, but he wanted his friend to be happy, so he plastered his smile back on.

As they approached her set of buildings, he told his friend would be right back. Kakashi said nothing, intent upon waiting for Rin.  
So he ran over to the little corner store and bought himself a Black Mamba Venom and jogged back over to them, Rin was holding Kakashi's hand, a smile on her face. His smile started to slip, but he began walking at a normal pace, opening his drink and taking a long swig of it. Feeling slightly better, his smile coming more easily, he joined them. They were going to the park about a block away.

When they arrived, Rin tried to get Kakashi on the merry-go-round but he told herto go ahead, sitting on the bench beside Obito. He wondered why the other boy didn't spend time with his girlfriend as she laughed and had fun, but made no comment, pleased that he had Kakashi near him even if they were only friends. He drank his Venom and Kakashi stared into space, as he usually did.  
It was times like these that Obito got the chance to study the silver-haired boy. The boy who had unknowingly stolen his heart.

His dark eyes stared at nothing, his silver hair defied gravity. He was tall and lean, wearing long black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, fingerless black gloves on his hands and a mask obscured his face.  
He didn't know why the boy chose to wear a mask, he had never asked, it was simply something about him. He would wonder if Rin had ever seen his face, and he knew she probably had, she had to of if they'd ever kissed... Though he had seen them kiss through his mask..., which was odd.

He shook himself, looking away and taking another drink.  
Obito was wearing his orange goggles as he always did, seeing the world orangely. His own pants were blue, his shirt blue with an orange collar. He chanced a sideways glance at Kakashi, he was staring at Rin.

He looked away again, taking another drink.

"Rin," Kakashi called, not loud or anything but she stopped herself and came over, stopping mere feet from him.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"I'm done with this relationship," he told her, his gaze never leaving her face, watching as her face crumpled, tears began to fall from her eyes and she turned and ra.

Obito sat in shock. Had Kakashi planned this? To allow him to see him breaking up with her? Or was it just supposed to be the two of them and he had tagged along as he always did, the awkward third wheel.  
Silence followed Kakashi's words. It was just the two of them, on the bench in the park. The bright, sunny park. He set his drink between his feet, moving his goggles up to rub his eyes.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Obito turned to his friend, his mouth hanging open, convinced he heard wrong.

"You heard me," Kakashi replied, looking at his friend, his mask was off.

Kakashi's words barely registered, he could hear him still talking but the words didn't matter, Obito got up partially, his knee resting on the bench as he leaned in close to his best friend, but then his lips were on Kakashi's and it was the greatest feeling in the world. Being so close to him, breathing in his scent, feeling his warmth, their lips connected. And Kakashi kissed him back, one hand on the back of Obito's head, holding him in place, his other hand was on Obito's back. Obito broke the kiss, his forehead resting against Kakashi's.

He gazed into the silver haired boy's eyes before kissing him again.

This time, when they came apart, Obito retook his seat, taking another drink of his Venom, it was empty now.

"What does this mean?" he asked quietly, partly afraid of the answer, partly thrilled beyond belief.

"I've seen the way you look at me," Kakashi replied, evading the question.

Obito blushed, putting his goggles back down as he looked any where but at Kakashi.

"I've wondered when you were going to do something. You never did, then Rin asked me to go out with her. I accepted to see what you would do. You did nothing. You continued to watch me though, even after she and I began to date. You would come with us almost every where. I grew bored of waiting for you, so I did what you've been waiting for."

Obito looked at him with a mixture of shock, embarrassment and awe.

"I like you a lot Obito, despite your cowardice. I know you're not really a coward. All you had to do was ask," Kakashi said with a smirk, his mask already back on.

Obito blushed again, looking sidelong at his friend.

"You're such an ass," he muttered.

"You still like me though," Kakashi retorted, leaning back with his arms over the back of the bench.

Obito jumped on him, straddling his waist and gripping his shirt, pulling him closer.

Kakashi gazed back at him coolly. Obito tugged his mask down just enough to kiss him again, hard. Kakashi chuckled into the kiss, but returned it just as forcefully.  
When Obito finally pulled away and just sat there, on Kakashi's waist, staring into his dark eyes, he said it again, "You're such an ass."

Kakashi smiled at him, a real smile. A beautiful one at that.


End file.
